omnisandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Knightmare at the Pier
Knightmare at the Pier is the 7th episode of season 3 in Will 10. Plot Summary While Will is at the Pier, a Forever Knight Extermination Group attacks. Plot (Announcer): Last Time on Will 10. FLASHBACK (Ben, eating chili fries): so..... Will I hear you have a date for next week. Nanomech is on Will’s shoulder but Will doesn’t know (Will, to Taylor): Soo um... would you wanna come to the Pier with me next week? FADEOUT Themesong Will’s Car pulls up to the Pier. (Will): I dunno Ben, i don’t think i can do this, (Ben): Come on, it’s just like Kaley, (Will, color draining from his face): um... uh... eh....uh.... (Ben): What? (Will): Uh... Kaley wasn’t real..... (Ben): What do you mean, you mean you- Akward Silence Between the two. (Ben, Activating his ultimatrix): I’ll tell you what, Ben turns into Nanomech, and shrinks (Nanomech): I’ll Help you out! Nanomech flies into Will’s ear. (Nanomech): When you get stuck, I’ll tell you what to do! (Will): You really wanna come don’t you? (Nanomech): So Very Bad.... (Will, sighing): Fine, But only I can hear you, right? (Nanomech): Yes. Will gets out of the Car. (Will): I don’t know, i don’t even See her, (Nanomech): She’s over there by the cotton candy (Will, Sarcastic): Well thank you, (Nanomech): No Problem, pal Will Reluctantly walks up to Taylor. (Will, nervous): Uh... ehhh Uh... um... (Will, Mentaly): What do I say Ben? (Nanomech): “Hi” (Will): Uh.. *Gulp* Hi, (Taylor, giggles): Hi, (Will, Staring at Taylor, Mentally): What now? (Nanomech): Man you really came unprepared didn’t you? (Will, Mentally): Yup, totally unprepared (Will, to Taylor): you wanna um... go on a ride? Taylor Smiles and holds out her hand, and Will just stares at it. (Nanomech): GRAB IT FOOL! Will takes Taylor’s hand and they walk toward the Rides (Nanomech): Wait, what’s that? (Will): What’s What? (Taylor): What? (Will): What What? (Taylor): You said “What’s What?” (Will): oh... um... did I? (Nanomech): Real Smooth. (Will, mentally): What’s what? (Nanomech): Open your eyes, there are knights in front of you (Will): Hey there are Forever Knights In front of me, (Nanomech): Nothing gets by you huh? (Will): Wait, where’s Taylor? (Nanomech): Weird. Nanomech comes out of Will’s ear and Transforms into Rath. (Rath): Will, go find you’re Girlfriend, I'll take care of these guys. (Will): She’s not my- (Rath): Lemme tell you somthin’ William E Levin, Don’t argue with Rath when Rath in in the zone! (Will): But- (Rath, tackling Forever Knights): GO! Will runs and turns into Big Chill, and attacks. (Rath): I GOT THIS, GO FIND TAYLOR! At that a Metal Person Comes and Beats up the Knights. (Will, to the Metal Person Detransformed): Who are you? The Metal stranger Removes a Mask and is revealed to be Taylor. (Taylor): Hi Will, I Have to tell you something, I’m an alien species known as an “Osmosian.” (Will): Wait what? Me too! (Ben, Detransforming, standing over knights): Akward. (Taylor, to Ben): and who are you? (Ben, smiling): Ben Tennyson, (Taylor,): Oh the Alien Jerk who’s been on the news a couple of times. (Ben): Yeah that’s Me- Wait what? (Taylor, positive attitude): I don’t like you. (Ben, intimidated): Good to know.... (Will): Need a ride home Taylor? (Taylor): Yeah, that’d be nice Taylor starts walking (Ben): I’ll co- Will glares at Ben and gestures for him to scram (Ben, Irritated): I’ll Fly home.. Will catches up with Taylor and they walk to the car. (Taylor): well this was interesting (Will): Yes, it was. They both go in for a kiss, but Ben pops in. (Ben): I’m going now. Will Glares at Ben. THE END Charachters Heros *Will *Taylor *Ben Villians *Forever Knights Aliens Used Ben *Nanomech *Rath Will *Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Will 10